Unbearable
by burning happiness
Summary: All of a sudden, it was like Ginny was floating, unaware of what was going on around her. Her vision was fuzzy and she could barely make out two figures in front of her. She felt dizzy, but she heard Alecto's voice mutter something, a command for her that she couldn't make out, and then saw her wand rising up in the air, in her hand, and heard muffled words come from her mouth.


**A/N:**

**This may end up being a multichap, not sure quite yet. Review and tell me what you think!**

**For: **

**-Week 7 of The 52 Weeks of Writing (Prompts used: sleep, spiraling, blood, genre: tragedy)**

**-The Florence and the Machine Challenge, Blinding category. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, JKR does. **

Ginny Weasley was fighing tooth and claw against Alecto Carrow, but it was no use. He just put her under the Cruciatus curse, making her endure a searing pain throughout every vein of her body. She grabbed her side as the pain shot through her as if she had just been hit with a bullet. Alecto dragged her into a room that was occupied with a boy with black hair and glasses, who vividly reminded her of Harry, but she knew that it wasn't him. Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, were not at Hogwarts. Alecto stared her in the eye, and she looked back, and then at the boy. He was probably in 2nd or 3rd Year, no older than that.

"Let him endure the Cruciatus curse, Ginny," he said to her. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"You want me to cast the Cruciatus curse on him?" she asked, aghast at his thought, but quickly realized that this was her punishment, to have her hurt a boy that reminded her so much of her missing boyfriend.

"Is that not what I said, Weasley? Or are you deaf?"

"I don't want to hurt him," she said, her voice quivering as she tried to contain her tears.

"Weasley, if you don't do this, I will do worse to this boy and make you watch," he spat at her.

She lifted her wand, tears brimming in her eyes, trying to utter the word that she didn't want to say. She bit her trembling lip and watched as the boy's eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen.

She tried to say it, but she couldn't. No sound was coming out of her mouth and she didn't want it to. She couldn't hurt this boy, but she had to. She was being forced to. Alecto came close to her and stared at her.

"Do you want me to do it for you, girl?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcastic sympathy. She nodded.

"Wrong answer," he whispered in her ear as he raised his wand to her chest, "Crucio!"

Ginny shrieked. The pain was so dizzying, the spell cast so strong, it seemed that the effect had multiplied in comparison to the last time he cast it on her.

And then, wand pointed at Ginny, Alecto muttered the word "Imperio".

All of a sudden, it was like Ginny was floating, unaware of what was going on around her. Her vision was fuzzy and she could barely make out two figures in front of her. She felt dizzy, but she heard Alecto's voice mutter something, a command for her that she couldn't make out, and then saw her wand rising up in the air, in her hand, and heard muffled words come from her mouth. One of the figures in front of her shrieked and fell to the ground as he was hit with a beam of light.

All of a sudden, she was free.

Free of the floating feeling, suddenly aware of everything, and she could see clearly again. With that, she caught a glimpse of her handiwork. The boy was curled up on the floor, screaming. She turned to Alecto.

"You monster," she muttered as tears pooled in her eyes. That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Alecto raised his wand once more.

"Crucio," he said, storming out the door, and the boy shrieked once more, falling unconscious. The way he was curled up on the floor looked like he was in a deep sleep, but Ginny knew that it was not true. The boy's chest rose and fell, and blood poured out from a gash on his ear, surely from the spells. All of a sudden, the boy's chest stopped moving, and she realized what had just happened.

Ginny had never used one of the unforgivable curses before, and to think that she had possibly helped kill an innocent person with one was too much for her to bear. Everything was spiraling out of control, and everything was unbearable. All of a sudden, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst out in tears.


End file.
